The present disclosure relates to an interactive wireless network, and in particular, message delivery features for text messages delivered over a wireless network.
Interactive messaging services provide for two-way communication, e.g., the transmission of text messages, between a wireless device such as a pager and an interactive wireless network connected to an external network such as the Internet. In current interactive messaging services, if a user's wireless device is turned off, not activated or outside the service range of the wireless network to be able to receive signals, a text message sent by a sender is kept in the user's “mailbox” at a storage location in the wireless system. The text message remains undelivered in the user's mailbox until the wireless device is able to receive the message. In such messaging services, the sender may not know that the user has not received an undelivered message, and might have otherwise preferred to forward the message to another user for immediate attention.
Wireless networks are also limited with respect to how much information can be sent with each data packet transmission, and are further limited by the screen on the wireless device which displays the transmitted information such as a text message.